Sarius Cado
'Sarius Cado' is a Jedi Knight in service of the Guardians of the Jedi Order, with a vow to rescue his apprentice, Ramiel Diux, more commonly know as Decieus from the Dark Side. Biography Born of a Great Power Sarius was born to his working mother and Jedi father. He was recognized at a young age to being a force-sensitive, though his power seemed to fade and appeared as no longer there by the time he reached his early teens. Seeing that he was not able to join the Jedi, he joined the next most proving thing in terms of combative skill, the Republic Military. His father, Jedi Master Gil-Til Cado, used his influence with the council and Republic to give Sarius the opportunity to join as an Officer in the Republic Army. For the Republic! Sarius enlisted in the Republic Military as an Officer and underwent his training on Coruscant. The training was extremely demanding of him both physically and mentally, though he overcame it and excelled in almost all that he did. Graduating from his training as one of the top in his class, Sarius was given his commission and assigned to lead a platoon of troopers on Anobis. Once the war broke out, Sarius led his platoon with extreme honour and valour, proving his, and his units' combative capabilities. His unit, with his leadership at the helm, was distinguished within his battle group and given honours for completing feats that many other units attempted and failed at doing. Near the end of the War, A Jedi Master was assigned to Sarius's unit to aid lead it and lead the final attack on the enemy. Cado's unit, with the Jedi, completed the final mission which was essential in crushing the enemy and bringing the war to a close. It was not until after that the Jedi approached Sarius and reveled to him that his long lost power had returned, and as it would seem, in a greater capacity than ever before. The Path of the Jedi Sarius then moved on to study in the New Jedi Order, under none other than his very father, Gil-Til Cado. As he had much experience of combat, and had learned many lessons from his father as a child, his training went more smoothly and slightly faster than that of many other padawans. Learning, living, and studying under his master and father, Sarius learned as much as he could, both at home in the temple and away on missions with his master. It was only 2 short years before Sarius was ready to undergo his own test. The Jedi trials tested his very being, from his physical abilities, to his mental toughness, to his spiritual devotion, Sarius proved himself to the Council and was finally made a Jedi. For a year, Sarius went on missions alone, acting as the representative of the Council or Republic on any mission that they asked of him. Though it was not long before he as well, received his own apprentice. Young Ramiel Diux had come fresh out of the Republic military, just as he had only 3 years ago. He trained him as he would his own son. He taught Ramiel all he knew and before long, his own apprentice was undergoing his ery same trials. After completing them, Sarius parted ways from his apprentice, once again fulfilling missions for the council. It was not until he felt a twinge in the Force and sensed that something very bad had happened on Kashyyyk. To Watch a Friend Fall Sarius left immediately for Kashyyyk, sensing something horrible had happened to Ramiel. He arrived in the open terrain of the massive planet only to confirm his suspicions of what had happened. His apprentice Ramiel had fallen to the dark side, and taken up the name Darth Decieus. He pleaded with his friend to come to his senses and return to the correct path of the light, though to no avail. Sarius engaged Decieus in a last ditch effort to show him the error of his choice. The battle was fierce and both aprties seemed to be evenly matched. Though with one false move Sarius was overtaken and Decieus had gained the upper hand. With quick thinking, Sarius called on his starfighter and escaped, taking off into orbit around the planet, vowing to never ever give up on his young friend. Vengeance in the Name of the Light Sarius returned to Kashyyyk, vowing to turn Decieus or kill every one of the sith in the Kashyyyk Sith Order for having taken his friend from him. Sarius found one of them and engaged the young sith, following her all of the way to Mustafar to hunt the young sith known as Laayla. He fought her long and hard there and in the end finally ended up severing her arms and legs from her body, then leaving her on the sulfuric terrain of Mustafar. Sarius returned to Kashyyyk to face more of the Sith. It was not long before Sarius found himself in battle with may Sith from the Order, and holding his own well. Though before long, Lord Decieus, now a Jen'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order arrived and challenged him. The battle between the two powers was long and mighty, though with a quick move, Decieus was able to defeat Sarius and kill him, sending his soul to become one with the Living Force. In Death, I Persevere Sarius' soul roamed Harmony, vowing to take vengeance on the Sith of Kashyyyk, and sought out a way to walk among the living once more. As he was meditating he found himself being pulled away and returned, having been resurrected by an unknown Force. As he was alive once again he began he search anew and found himself on the world of Belkadan. Though quickly becoming infected by the Plague that had begun spreading around the Galaxy, Sarius was under it's influence and served as a Plague General, defending the Home World of Belkadan. After he was able to break away from the influence of the Plague Hive Mind when the Plague was defeated by the Hellborn Allied Military, he left Belkadan, searching for enlightenment and hints as to where Ramiel was. New Beginnings Develop in Old Ends As he searched the Galaxy, he came to a planet controlled by Jedi, and as the Force would have it, this planet was Carratos. As he descended, searching for any followers of the Force, he found that several Jedi, ones that had just finished fighting in the Plague Wars, had settled Carratos and assumed control. As he quickly became friends with the Jedi there, including Linn Kalin, Amras Dorthonion, and the ruler and King of Carratos Davus Johnson. As he decided to stay and aid the Jedi there, he soon found himself to have an apprentice, a boy by the name of Eric Eleazar. As he began his training, the Sith of the Order of the Black Star attacked Carratos, in the end kidnapping Linn from them. Though they were interested more in bloodshed,. one of the 3 Sith attacke dsarius, wanting to fight him. The fight would end with Sarius taking the Sith's arm and him retreating. As Sarius continued to train Eric, he knew that he would need to find allies for them. Travelling to Arkania, he met up with Arhiia Concordia and the Jedi of Carratos joined the Guardians of the Jedi Order. There Sarius met up with Linn as she escaped from Bassadro, and met her son Garren Diux. Taking him as well as a padawan, he began to train the two, making them both strong in the Force so that they may be able to defned Carratos and the Galaxy from the Sith. Category:Characters